Coffee Is Just Too Important
by ToughRedFirePyro1
Summary: In which Solana needs to be woken up and the coffee machine is broken. Spencer is throughly pissed. *I was high when I wrote this jk* One-shot Spencer/Solana minor. Rated for baseball bat misuse.


Pyro: One-shot for Spencer/Solana, just cuz they're winning the votes in my story 'Pokémon Ranger: Fiore's Adventures'.

Maniac: Geez what is it with you and Pokémon?

Pyro: I could write about other things, like Bleach (I wanna be a Shinigami too), Soul Eater (Maka, keep your hands off Soul, he is MINE), Chibi Vampire (I luv Anju), Naruto (Sasuke should've fucking died already, dammit), or even Dengeki Daisy (I swear to fucking God, if Kurosaki doesn't tell Teru in the next chapter that he's Daisy…) but I want to take care of one category at a time. Later on I'll make different stories on different anime and manga.

Maniac: …You are truly an otaku…

Pyro: And I'm fucking proud of it. I don't own Pokémon and this has no relation to my Pokémon Ranger story.

Coffee Is Just Too Important

If there was one lesson learned at the Ringtown Ranger Base it was to make coffee prior and to bring a helmet when waking up Solana. Any kind of coffee is ok, but the helmet must be very durable. Because she sleeps next to a baseball bat, and when woken up, will most likely smash you in the head with it.

Spencer was usually the only one to wake her up, because he owned a helmet and always made her pancakes and gave her coffee after she hit him because she was his best Ranger. Lunick and Plusle always muttered how 'he had another reason' for going through all the trouble, though. Spencer would growl and tell them to shut up and eat breakfast either way.

It was a regular morning. But there was one thing that made Spencer gulp and try to rethink what he could do in this situation.

The coffee machine was broken down.

Oh Mew. Solana was going to have a massacre. Ringtown was a small town and there were no coffee shops. The closest one was in Fall City and it just so happened to be the Dragonite's day off from bus-duty.

"Lunick, I'll give you my helmet and you can tell her. I'll take your dishwashing for the next five days." Spencer told Lunick, who scowled.

"I bet I'll be in a coma for two weeks. Not worth it." Lunick responded. Spencer sighed, took the helmet reluctantly and headed towards Solana's room that was shared with Lunick and Murph.

"Solana, wake up." Spencer told his Ranger, who rubbed her eyes and sat up. Not a heartbeat later, she swung a metal bat at his head in one fluid movement.

"What's the coffee today? Regular? Black? I'll drink either." Solana muttered. Spencer gulped.

"Solana… This morning, the coffee machine…Broke down." Spencer told her. Solana glared and tackled her Leader onto the floor, still in her pajamas.

"So there's no coffee?" Solana asked menacingly. Spencer shook his head. His helmet wouldn't protect him for long that was for sure. Solana stood and dragged him out of the room.

"We're going to Fall City for coffee." Solana announced, dragging Spencer out of the base by his collar, still in her boxer shorts and shirt.

Once arriving in Fall City, Solana barged into the Ranger Base with a cup of coffee in hand and sat at the table with the Fall City Rangers staring strangely.

"Hey Spencer, nice of you to join in, but why?" Joel asked. Spencer just glared at Solana and pointed to the steaming cup of coffee she was downing.

"That one dragged me here because the coffee machine broke down." Spencer looked at the girl that snorted up food off of random Rangers plates and ate them.

"I'm going back to Ringtown. Thanks Spence." Solana muttered, slapping his back and leaving a note on that spot. Once Solana left, Joel peeled the note off and gave it to his friend.

'No really. Thanks. Meet me at Lyra Forest tonight at 7. Come or else I'll beat you with a bat.'

Spencer didn't know whether to smile like a goof or smash his head on the table.

'_She wants to thank me for being dragged out the base, past Lyra Forest, through Krokka Tunnel, into Fall City, and if I don't go, I'm going to get beat. That damned coffee is too important to her.'_


End file.
